Santa's Letters
by Blue Clad Fangirl Cerridwen
Summary: JOYEUX NOEL, MES AMIES!!!!!!!Sora and Taichi writes letters to Pere Noel...
1. Sora's Letter

Dear Santa,  
  
Fourteen. That's how old I am. Fourteen years old, and I've become so desperate, I'm turning to you.Well, here I go.  
  
You know I've been good. Heck I've not just been good this year,I've been defending this world and the Digital World. Anyhow,I only want one thing this year. This is the only thing I   
believe I'll need for the rest of my life. Something that will keep me secure for the rest of eternity.  
  
Don't send it under the Christmas tree, I don't quite think he'll fit. Instead, put him... under the mistletoe. Ina big red bow. With a matching rose.   
  
Send him to me with his goggles polished bright. Give him to me with courage and love too. And if you can, although I know you'll have some trouble doing so, send him with his hair neat and not as big looking, but that's up to you.  
  
When you fetch him, tell him I love him. And if Taichi   
Yagami doesn't love me back...just give me a teddy bear.   
I think I'll miss out on one from him this year if he loves me not.  
  
Sincerely,  
Sora Tekenouchi.  
  
A.N. I heared a song like this on the radio. That's where I got the "big red bow" part.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Taichi's Letter

Dear Santa,  
  
Hey again. It's been a long time hasn't it? Five years. In case you lost track, I'm fourteen now.I would have writen you earlier, but Yamato and Daisuke kept on teasing me about the fact I still wrote to you when I was 9. Daisuke was only 3, how'd he stop believing in you so early?  
  
But they don't know your secret. You don't just send Santa letters through the mail like Hikari did until a year ago. You can't give a ghost mail through the postal service. You burn it into the sky as a promise, like the Emporor did for Princess Kaguya when she went back to the moon. I told Sora this, and she said it was good to have faith in something like this.  
  
About Sora...she's what I want for Christmas. I know people can't   
own people, but that's not what I'm asking for. People can own eachother's   
hearts and eachother's souls. I want Sora to love me for Christmas.  
  
I know your tricks; you ghosts can get in to people's dreams; tell them secrets; give them advice. That's what I want you to do for me. Tell Sora that I love her. There's a secret exchange party on Christmas Day that the Digidestined Kids are going to around noon. I'm gonna give her myself wearing a bow and holding a rose under the mistletoe. I told Yamato my plan, and he double dared me to go through it, so I can't back out. Please, don't let this Christmas be a humilliating catastrophe. I'll never be able to face Sora again if it is.  
  
Thanks Big Guy,  
Taichi Yagami  
  
A.N.   
I had to wash out my mouth after I found out who sang that Christmas song where I got the "big red bow" part---it was Britany Spears *gag*. I am going to write another Letters to Santa chapter that's an actual story, rather than a letter. the first and this kindaserve as prologues. Oh, for those of you who don't know the story of Princess Kaguya of the moon, ask me to send it to you or search for it yourself on sites featuring Japanese   
myths and fairy stories, but mind you it is hard to find the version I like to use. 


	3. Casting a Wish Into the Night Air

Santa's Letters 3-Casting a Wish Into the Night  
  
by Cerridwen  
  
A.N. In case you're all wondering, this is a year befor 02 starts. I don't own Digimon Adventure,   
so if you want to sue someone, I suggest you turn to one of those cruel dubbing/editing companies   
that raped these good anime titles (and Cyber Six) to release them in America to been seen by kids   
that are way to young to watch most of these cartoons.  
  
"This is so stupid. I can't believe I'm doing this!...Am I really that  
desperate?"  
  
Sora read over her letter. She's fourteen years old and writing to Santa Claus. Taichi   
once told her he still wrote to Santa until he was 9. But, then again, the way he thought of it, it didn't   
sound so childish. In fact, it was a little darker than the children's image in her opinion, although it's   
true.   
  
The ledgend of Santa Claus was started with Saint Nicholas, a bishop from Eastern   
Europe. He was very generous to the villagers. He gave a bag of gold to three women who needed   
a dowry and every Christmas he would leave toys for children in town to remind them of the gifts   
that the three kings gave to the Baby Jesus. This tradition spread over Europe and became a myth   
of an elf from Norway who rode in a sleigh pulled by eight reigndeer, then the elf becamea fat, jolly   
man who had elves make toys for him and another reigndeer was added and given a red nose that   
lights up on foggy nights. 'It's amazing how real life stories can change so much,' thought Sora.  
  
Taichi said that when he was 6, he relized that Santa had no physical form, but was   
actually a Christmas spirit that gave children blessings, talents and wisdom, not material things. So,   
he'd throw it into a bonfire or something, so that it would reach the old ghost.  
  
'At least if Chris Cringle doesn't get me Taichi's love, no one will find the letter'  
  
She stood on the balcony, set the letter in a metal can, lit a match and watched the   
letter burn in the night.  
  
  
  
'Hmm...Sora's burning something.' Taichi watched her from his balcony, staring at the   
girl he held as the most beautiful in the world in the complex across the street. He smiled that cocky   
grin of his, wishing hard. 'I wonder if she's asking Santa for something...and if she is, what, or who is   
she wishing for?' He struck his own match after she went back in and drifted of into his imagination.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Huh?" Taichi snapped out of his daydream and turned to his little sister, Hikari. She   
held a huge red bow that was attatched to his goggles. On it was a tag that read 'To Sora, Merry   
Christmas. I hope you enjoy me. Love, Taichi'.   
  
"Aiiee!!!!, Hikari what are you doing with that?!"  
  
"Tai, I suggest that you put this around a suffed animal now. Christmas is two days ago  
...And why are you giving Sora your goggles along with it, you've had those since you were 5, you   
never part with them. I knew you love Sora, but.."  
  
"Ughh, Kari-chan...why are you doing this to me? And who told you---"  
  
"That you love Sora? Oh, get off it, Taichi Kamiya! I've known since before you sent   
that e-mail to her before the fight with Virusmon."  
  
"A----ah, fine Hikari, I'll explain myself. I'm not giving Sora a suffed animal."  
  
"And the goggles?"  
  
"I'm not giving her those either."  
  
"Then what the heck ARE you giving her?" Hikari urged. Tai muttered somethingshe could   
hardly make out. "What under mistltoe?..."  
  
"KUSO!!!!!! I said, 'I'm giving her ME under the mistletoe HOLDING A FRIGGIN'   
ROSE!!!'" He shouted, luckly not loud enough to be heard across the street, but loud enough to   
scare Kari shitless.  
  
Hikari regained her senses and began to be coy with her brother. "Where'd you get such   
a corny idea from, a Britney Spears Christmas song?" Taichi just looked down and blushed, then re-  
plied, "...Yeah, actually." Kari sweatdropped uncontrolablly and fell on the floor, laughing so hard she  
cried. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN, GAKI-CHAN!" Kari got up and looked at her  
older brother and fromer lead, trying to regain her breath and be serious once more. "I'm sorry Nii-chan.  
Actually, although I know Sora hates Britney as much as me, I know she love your gift. It may be corny,   
but it's still sweet and romantic." "...Thanks Hikari-chan."  
  



	4. I Think There Maybe a Santa After All

Santa's Letters 4-I Think There May Be a Santa After All...  
  
by Cerridwen  
  
A.N. Final Chapter. I don't own Digimon™. "Dreams" was written by the Coors and has been used for Cerridwen's spell. I probably   
messed up on the lyrics anyhow.  
  
"Père Noel! Do you really wanna go through this? I mean we are meddling in two love lives. What right do we have to   
do this?"  
  
The old Christmas spirit turned to look at the suppirior that looked much younger "Ah, Cerridwen, ma petite cherè.   
This is my job; to give god people blessings for Christmas. Or if they ask for something else, I give them that. Like your job to   
keep physical light remain in the living planes. These two asked for eachothers love, they just don't know they already have it.   
We're just giving them a little push. They'll be fine."  
  
The Light spirit looked at him pensively, then hung her head and gave in. "Alright, I'll help you one last time...But you   
can't keep doing this to me; I have a reincarnated body, you can't just keep pulling me out of it in the middle of the night. Just get   
Lucile next time!"   
  
"Well, you're the one who likes this anime and wanted to see those two get togeather so badly!"  
  
"Touché...-_^¿"  
  
The two spirits laughed and stoped between two apartment complexes. "Take on our genders, Nick?"  
  
"Mais oui, Cerridwen."  
  
"Oh, and Nick..."  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"No more French, you're from Turkey, for heaven's sake!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Ugh..."   
  
Cerridwen floatd down through the sliding doors into Sora's room. "Now child, listen to my spell, and listen well;  
Listen carefully to the sound  
Of a loneliness like a heartbeat  
Drives you mad  
And the stillness of remembering  
What you had, and what you lost  
What you had, and what you lost  
Thunder only happens when it's raining  
Prayers only render you when they're praying  
Saying "When they will come and they will go  
When the rain washes over you, clear, you'll know"  
You'll know"  
  
And thus the spell opened, and Sora began to dream.  
  
"Now here I go again  
I see these crystal visions  
I keep my visions to my self  
It's only me who wants to   
Wrap around you dreams and  
Have you any dreams you'd like to show?  
Dreams of loneliness like a heartbeat  
Dives you mad  
And the stillness of remembering   
What you had, and what you lost  
What you had..."  
  
  
"Where am I? ...Taichi?" Sora had been floating aimlessly for a while caught in the dream. She quietly watched him   
watch her go in to her room the night she burned that letter.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Hikari-chan?" Sora watched Tai's little sister come in. Kari was holding a big red bow with Taichi's goggles, and a tag.  
It read 'To Sora, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy me. Love Taichi'.  
  
"Aiiee!!! Hikari, what are you doing with that?!"  
  
"Taichi, I suggest you put this around a stuffed animal now..."  
  
  
"Mmmmm...Sora...You're so warm...and soft...I just want to hold you..." Taichi muttered in his sleep and wraped his   
arms around his pollow, unaware of the old spirit in his room.  
  
"Child, you better not be dreaming what I think you're dreaming..." Nicholas held out his hand as a golden ligth gathered   
in his palm, forming a letter. "...You're a good lad, and lucky to have this. Now listen carefully; Love is a great force. It takes to hearts,  
two souls, and binds them. If you love her enough, and have courage enough to fight for the sanctity of that love, it will be eternal.  
wait and see, child.  
One to seek her, one to find her  
One to bring her, one to bind her  
Heart to heart, forever one.  
So say I, this spell is done."  
  
The golden dust left on the letter as Nicholas glimmered out and let Taichi dream.  
  
  
The next day, Chistmas Day, Taichi and Hikari came to Mimi's house first, followed by Yamato. Taichi Knew that he really  
wanted to be there first. It's Mimi's last Christmas in Japan, she'll be moving to New York in the summer. Yamato wanted to be sure to   
tell her this year how he--  
  
"Say cheese, Kamiya!"  
  
*FLASH!*  
  
"Gah...Mimi! Hikari!!! ISHIDA!!!!"  
  
"Nii-chan, that was just priceless!"  
  
"Tai, I can't believe you're really going through this!"  
  
"Yamato, why'd you have to tell Mimi?..."  
  
"Aww, common buddy? Where's that Christmas spirit?...and another thing...there's something in your bow." Yamato   
took a couple of steps forward to see what the white and guided object was when Taichi stoped him from coming any nearer.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll have to kiss you (this is a Taiora after all, not Taito)," Taichi warned, pointing up to the mistletoe.   
  
Matt chuckled at the thought. "Then get out from under there so we can see what it is!" Taichi took off the goggles and  
an envalope with gold-leafed boarders on it slipped out of the bow as it was removed from his head. On it in gold ink were the words  
"To Santa", but the "Santa was crossed out to read "To Taichi". And in two different handwritings at that.  
  
"Oh, another Santa letter Tai? Lemme see!" Yamato whined, grabbing for the letter, but Taichi evaded his attack. "Tsk,   
tsk, tsk, Yamato Ishida, weren't you ever told that it's rude to read someonelse's mail?" Taichi gave Yamato a shove as he tried to get   
the letter again, and Yamato bumped into Mimi, landing them under the mistletoe.  
  
"Uh...I...um...Mimi...I" Mimi put a finger to his lips; he was obviously not going to manage to say something sensible to her.  
"Yamato Ishida, weren't you ever told it's not polite to let a girl wait?" Yamato nodded. "Well?...You honestly won't let this belle die an   
old maid, right?" "Never." And with that, Yamato gently and passionately pressed his lips to hers, channeling all his love to her through that   
one kiss.  
  
"Bravo."  
  
"An awsome picture for my colection"  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Mimi and Yamato just turned to them after the picture was taken, turned back to eachother and began to kiss again. Kari sighed.  
"Thus goes all the world but I..." Hikari quoted (it's Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing). "I won't let that happen to my little sister."  
  
Taichi remembered the letter and gently took it out of the lovely envolope. Although the envalope had been so elegant looking,   
the letter had seemed a little old and was burned around the edges. Ever more gently, he unfolded the letter and began to read.  
  
'Dear Santa,  
  
Fourteen. That's how old I am. Fourteen years old,   
and I've become so desperate, I'm turning to you...'  
  
  
"Kami-sama, what a strange dream...ugh, I can't believe that song was sung by Britney, of all people. I thought it was Brandy...   
hmmm....it was good though. If only Taichi really did. Who know's may be he will." Sora had just woken up. "Sora dear? Get up, it's   
Christmas! Weren't you going to Mimi's party before we go to the dinner at your aunt's?" "Huh? Ah, shimata! It's 11:39! I gotta get ready!"  
She got changed and looked for the gift she was gonna give Tai; a wool scarf that she hand embroided. On it was the Crest of Courage and  
the Crest of Love, intertwined with one another. Sora quickly wrapped it in tisue paper, put it in the pre-wrapped box she had prepared, and  
added a bow. Then she left for Mimi's apartment as quickly as possible.  
  
  
'Hmm...I wonder how this got in my room? I saw Sora burn it that night...' Taichi had just finished reading the letter. 'So, my day-  
dream was real, she did wish for Santa to give her me....Thanks Nick...'  
  
Taichi grinned at the thought of the paitron saint, then at the joys around him. Sora had just arrived and everyone was exchanging   
gifts now. Yamato gave Mimi a silver tear-shaped locket that looked like the Crest of Sincerity. Inside was a picture of eachother for her to take   
with her to America. Mimi, in turn gave him a new harmonica with the Crest of Friendship engraved on it, and with it a small music manuscript   
book that already had some songs put into it; love songs she wrote for him. In the emotions recreated by the gifts, the two were again wrapped  
in a long kiss. Ah, sweet love. Koushiro and Jyou had excanged gifts. Jyou had gotten a book entitled "Adventures for the Well Prepared Ones".  
Although he liked his gift alot, Jyou amde a face at the pun his friend had made. Koushoirohad gotten a robotic pet; a beetle, which looked an   
awful lot like Tentamon. Then he watched his imoto-chan.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kari-chan!" The young boy with blond hair said, handing her a package.  
  
"Ah, arigato, Tekeru!" Kari accepted the gift and unwrapped it. It was a little music box that played "Holy Light" as alittle girl and a white   
cat danced togeather. "Ah, kawaii yo! Arigato!"  
  
"Honto?! I knew you'd like it!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tekeru-kun!" His little sister held out a small box. Tekeru acceptedit graciously and opened it. Inside was a pendant of a   
dagger with wings and a ribbon running around it. On the other side was an engraving. " 'May the wings of hope guid you in your days and let you soar.'   
Kari...thank you so much, this is awsome!" "Honto?" "Honto..."  
  
'Hikari-chan...I told you you'd find someone,' Tai thought as he watched.   
  
"Hikari-chan? Who's that other gift for?" Taichi turned to watch again. He didn't relize his sister was carrying antoher gift. "...A friend. A good,  
close friend. Outside of the digidestined." Tekeru and Taichi smiled knowingly. 'Maybe you had someone else in mind after all, Imoto-chan...' (you ppl   
should know this! Takari fans, sorry!)  
  
  
Sora watched this with Taichi, from a distance. 'Who ever he is Hikari Kamiya, go get him.' She turned to Tai. Luckily for him, his standin in the   
door way prevented her from seeing the bow on his head. "as for you, Mr. Kamiya..."Sora began to approach him, chutching onto her package.  
  
"Taichi-kun." Tai turned to Sora half way, letting her see the red bow on his head. Sora stopped and stared at him for a moment. "Ah, Taichi-kun!"  
Sora lept out and wrapped her beloved in loving embrace. "Merry Christmas, Sora-chan...look up." Sora losened her arms from he embrace to glance at the   
mistletoe over head. Taichi, even more gently than with the letter, lifted Sora's face to his and pressed his lips to hers, giving her such a pure and passionate   
kiss, that it denounced all the other great kisses in history, and in every way in eachother's hearts would be eternal.  
  
"Merry Christmas, indeed." Sora wispered after their lips parted. She handed him that clumsily wrapped box. Tachi opened it and took time to   
trace his fingers over the needle work, sensing all the patience, work and love that Sora had put into it and marvled at the craftsmanship his Sora, the girl he had   
teased as a child for being a tomboy, had worked. Taichi then wrapped it around him neck an kissed Sora again. "You amaze me." He held out the rose he had   
for her. It was a pure red color that showed her the deep love he had for her. Sora put her nose to it's petals and it touched cold metal. She looked at the bloom   
again and saw a silver ring with pink and yellow shell paterns hiding in it's petals. On the inside was engraved "Love and courage, forever entwined". A promise   
ring. "Now we are bound, Sora." Taichi removed his left glove to reveal the matching ring on his finger, with blue and orange shell. He reached out to her and   
kissed her once more.   
  
"Aishiteru, Taichi Kamiya."  
  
"Aishiteru, Sora Tekenouchi. Itsumo(forever). Honto (truely)."  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I think there may be a Santa after all..." Taichi chuckled at this. "Of course there is silly."  
  
THE END  
  
Kari: Hey I didn't get a picture of them kissing! Shimata! 


End file.
